Adoptables
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Is being reworked. Will have stories I have deleted and put up for adoption. I may chose to take a story out of here and retry writting it at any time even if someone eles has adopted it. This is also a way for me to write out an idea, see how much people like it, and then put it somewhere out of the way so I can work on finishing larger stories.


Adoptables

Is being reworked. Will have stories I have deleted and put up for adoption. I may chose to take a story out of here and retry writting it at any time even if someone eles has adopted it. This is also a way for me to write out an idea, see how much people like it, and then put it somewhere out of the way so I can work finishing larger stories.

The Smart Muggle. **(19 reviews before deletion)**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters or ideas you have never heard of.

Warning: For slavery, crime, profanity, and adult concepts like sex in later chapters.

About the Warning:

I am having this in an alternate world where there is slavery though it has nothing to do with race. I will post clear warnings before each chapter saying things like this chapter has gay sex, torture, character death, everything someone might be offended about so I do not want to hear whining about it.

About the story:

I want most of this to be fun so while there may be dark depressing stuff later for right now Harry is 11 so gore and sex will take a back seat for awhile.

Sum: Harry Potters mother figure is very much muggle and very much not on the right side of the law. Will the wizarding world be the land of opportunity she hopes or will scamming globins, faking/stealing magic, and keeping the boy who lived from Dumbledore be too hard for her?

Prologue

"My full name is Eve Jade Anders. I was 18 at the time, had just got out on my own. Opened a book store, it was only the second week I had been opened. A large man said his name was Vernon Dursley and his wife ugly thing Petunia I think her name was came in to the store with a huge fat boy and Harry of course."

"Would you describe the way Harry looked at the time and your thoughts and feelings on the matter?" Ask Dumbledore kindly as if he had not drugged the women with truth sermon.

"Oh the poor boy looked awful. I thought he was enslaved to the family of course looking like that, but it confused me that they wouldn't keep him on a leash or a have a visible collar or something as for all appearances he seemed to be treated badly enough to where they would have insisted on one."

At this point McMgonal's disapproving stare had turned to a point black look of rage she gave Dumbledore. She had told him those muggles wore no good! Dumbledore himself had stopped twinkling and only now seemed to show concern. Snape only stood behind Dumbledore and Minevera and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I could tell they were disgusting people. They let their son run a mock in my store; he almost knocked over my fish tank. Horrible people! In fact I had never hated anyone quicker than those Dursleys. Don't know what would have happened to poor Harry if he had stayed there. Vernon Dursley seemed of the mind to sell him to a brothel, the woman preferred drowning." Stated Eve, venom dripping from every word. It was rather clear her thoughts and feelings on the matter.

Dumbledore's face seemed to age 50 years or so. Then his eyes flashed in anger. The witch and wizard behind could feel his power, though that did not stop the witch from hissing, "Albus. He is never going back there!" Dumbledore calmed and said to her. "At this moment my dear I agree with you, but let us hold our discussions for the time being. First we must find out what happened to Harry."

"If you could continue Ms Anders? I would like to know what happened next. Did they leave the store on their own or did they have to be persuaded to leave?"

"Oh no, not any persuasion needed besides buying the boy of course, then they couldn't wait to be away from him."

"Buying…the boy, you said?" The old man's eyes widened and started twinkling again.

"You brought Harry Potter from his blood relatives?" Exclaimed McMgonal quit surprised.

"Well naturally. They were saying such cruel things and he was being so quiet and looked so sweet. I like to say I'm neutral in the slave issue. There is good and bad in it, but there is nothing good in starving a child or drowning it or any of those terrible things they wanted to do to the boy."

"Of course I offered to buy him I said I could use the help in my store. Said I didn't have much money, but I could make payments if they weren't too much. They all but throw him at me only took the money I had and said never mind about payments. It seemed the only reason they had come in was to get rid of him had all the paper work right there it just needed my name on it and he was mine."

"Poor little thing he was looked five, but was eight at the time, you know."

Eve fell silent waiting for more questions. Her green contacted eyes much lighter then Harry's, were glazed over from the truth sermon. Her hair was very short and spiked up a bit it was also died a bluish black color. She was dressed in simple Muggle blue jeans and a dark purple tank top. Though she would never become the size of Vernon she was a bit chucky. She also wore a green stone necklace, lipstick, and eyeliner.

Eve kept her expression perfectly black. She was not an idiot. She had seen the things Harry could do. She had seen him move things with his mind and light things on fire. She bought him a snake when she heard him speak to one at the zoo. And she had gathered tarot cards, pengoms, and books, mountains of books on ESP. She had even found in an old used book store somting called standard book of spells grade 3 and advance potion making. Harry had the best luck with these books then the others.

As already stated Eve was not an idiot so when two men and a woman in strange dresses came to talk about Harry and she suddenly found herself with a very loose tongue she knew she had been drugged, most likely by some kind of truth potion. She also knew there was danger and gain where there was mystery. She would play her cards well and with care she wasn't the head of the black market book retail in her area for nothing after all.

**( End of First Chapter or the Prologue really. I thought it was a fairly good start myself if you ignore the spelling mistakes. Feel free to only adopt the first chapter or any part of any chapter.)**

**( Starting Next chapter. I'll keep my little author note things on here also just incase someone wanted to know my mindset of the story.)**

Hi! Thanks for the reviews I have gotten. I didn't expect any so soon.

One review said they hoped the story would not turn into a Porno and I assure you that it will not. I can see why you may have got that impression however as I may have gone a bit over board with warnings of sex and stuff however the main reason for that is that I like freedom in my writing.

I am horrible with thinking too far ahead in a story so if I suddenly think the plot of the story needs some deaths or gross darkness type things then I just don't want to have to hear people whine about it so I included rather harsh warnings.

Back to the point at hand right now I have a humorous feel to my writing and when my mood changes so will my writing. I do however swear to not get sidetracked from the plot.

This is also longer then my other chapter I am hoping to continue to lengthen my chapters.

Chapter One.

Foot meet mouth.

Were most witches and wizards that lacking in common brains? Eve had to wonder as she watched her darling child inform her guests, that had drugged her by the way, exactly what he thought of them.

Harry Potter was no longer a meek mannered child. Oh he was still rather quiet and obeyed Eve very well; however she had made a point to raise him as an individual. A stubborn and cleaver individual that made her very proud on occasions like this one where he had come down stairs on his off day to ask if they could order pizza that night to find her glazed eyes and staring straight ahead surrounded by people in funny outfits.

"What did you do to her?"

"Well that can't be legal!"

"What is wrong with you that you would ware that in a book store on Main Street anyway?"

Eve stood up the truth sermon had worn off a bit she thought and went to turn the open sign to close. It was a pity she had hoped to make some more sells today. She leaned against the wall and smiled as she took in the scene and listen to Harry who continued to talk over the wizards any time they tried to say anything. There own fault really for being 'hostel' to her in the first place.

"What school?"

"Why would I want to go to a place named after pigs and warts?"

"I am not a wizard. I just have ESP!"

"If being a wizard means I'll have to wear that then I don't want to be one!"

She should tell him could stop with the childish uncooperative persona, but they had forcefully interrogated her after all and this was hurting her business! Not only that but she would not have wanted to go to a school named after pigs and warts either, much less ware that very colorful dress the oldest man was sporting.

It had nothing to do with being amused with the old man in orange and lime green robes with purple stars looking more and more like he was ignoring everything Eve's honorary child was saying. It also had nothing to do with the old woman in emerald robes looking torn between rage at the old man, frustration at Harry and great sadness/pity for Harry.

It most definitely had nothing at all to do with last man. He though older then Eve was not an old man. He looked between 30 and 40. He wore a very boring black dress. Not robe things like the others Eve was certain that really was a dress. He had the strangest nose. It was large and hooked and scary looking. Eve liked wired looking guys so she would have been fine with the long greasy hair and shallow skin, but that Nose!

Eve missed a good part of the conversation trying to make sure she would not address said man as anything to do with noses. She was brought out of her nose musing by a very outraged and rather loud statement by Harry which meant he had felt either himself or Eve had been insulted.

"Who died and made you Gandalf old man?"

The old man who Eve thought she would never be able to think of without calling him Gandalf in her head, said happy to that statement.

"Now my dear boy I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here where you are enslaved. You would be free at Hogwarts you know and I'm sure we could talk sense into your relatives. I'm sure they miss you after all this time and wouldn't you be happier with family!"

Eve's eyebrows rose a bit higher with every word much like McMgonal's lips thinned and Snape's sneer turned into outright scowling. Harry's face had gone rather black like the calm before the storm.

Harry Potter had first walked though those doors inside this shop almost 3 years ago. He had been small due to being underfed. He had been dirty and clothed poorly. He had been miserable before when his relatives on the way to sell him at auction had stopped at a perfectly normal bookstore.

Petunia had wanted a new gardening book so she would have something to read while Vernon took care of the nasty Potter boy and hopefully got some money out of it. Dudley was with them because they had promised him ice cream afterwards.

Despite Dudley not wanting to go look inside of a book store as he did not read if he could help it at all, he found himself going anyway, because it was such a normal, nice, and pleasant looking bookstore said his parents.

Harry thought it was as bit too normal, nice, and pleasant. Most things his Aunt and Uncle liked were, still it just seemed a little odd it was so normal. The most un normal thing about it was the fish tank that had 3 normal goldfish inside of it, that Harry's cousin seemed determined to knock over.

Eve Anders at that time had long hair died a nice natural red and pleasant boring brown contacts. She was chunkier then she was now, but still not anywhere close to being Vernon or Dudley's weight. Harry thought she looked like a woman that was often happy, but the Dursleys seemed to be stamping on her good humor.

"Please! Darling child step away from my fish tank! We have many great kids' books!"

"I don't like to read!" Said Dudley.

Harry had to give the women points for managing a completely not fake smile.

"Well we have some sport magazines and ones with animals in them. Maybe you would like the ones with sharks in them… or whales."

She muttered that last part and only Harry heard her. Causing him to give her a shy smile and causing his uncle to catch him smiling.

"What are you so happy about boy? You think we'll forget you hear hmm? Your still being sold you filthy freak and I hope it's to a whore house where you belong!"

Eve Anders smile which could have won awards at the things she had forced herself to smile at had dropped very quickly off of her face and despite her best attempts it refused to reappear.

She caught the eye of Mrs. Dursleys who looked properly ashamed. When Mr. Dursley moved out of hearing range Mrs. Dursley said.

"He's our nephew you see and Vernon doesn't care for the boy and of course neither do I." She said quickly wanting to make sure the normal pleasant seeming store owner did not get the wrong impression.

Of course it would have been hard to get the wrong impression with the way the boy had backed toward her and away from his uncle as well as the indifferent look on his face as stood beside of Eve hearing clearly his aunt's words.

"However I don't care as much for the idea of selling as he does. It's a nasty long business to be sure and I would prefer drowning. He's absolutely useless. Should have drowned him the moment he was left with us."

Mrs. Dursley found herself on the other side of the room rather hurriedly at seeing the look on the not so pleasant woman's face. Indeed every nice, normal, and pleasant feeling the woman might have been projecting faded and Harry was a bit awed at the power her glaring eyes seemed to hold as he had rarely ever seen his aunt move so quickly.

Eve had breathed deeply and gathered herself together then directed the sweet adorable child to the children's books, where she handed him a very enjoyable book about dragons.

Harry wouldn't have looked at the book if not for the fact that he would be sold soon anyway so he might as well have some fun and not worry about his aunt and uncle's reaction. He only looked up from his book when he heard himself being called, "Boy! Get over here." by his uncle.

As he ran over to the desk with the woman and the cash register, however the woman, Eve asked his uncle a very polite and very simple question which made Harry freeze and look up at her uncertainly.

"So you're selling your nephew then? About how much do you think you could get for him? He doesn't look the healthy sort and if he's not you won't be getting much."

There was an odd tone to her voice. Smile now firmly in place. Aura, for lack of a better word now once again normal and happy. There seemed to be an almost dangerous quality to her voice which took Harry a moment to realize it was the same voice his uncle used if he was speaking to him in front of a teacher and was very angry at him.

Harry had no idea why the woman would be so angry having just met them and was thankful his aunt and uncle seemed unaware of it. He would have been punished badly for causing a bad impression he was sure.

Harry was confused as the woman used words to dance all around the topic of him being sold not yet knowing she was masterfully directing and very subtly manipulating ideas in his uncles head. This went on for a few minutes until out of the blue it seemed to Harry his uncle offered to sell him to the women.

By the time Harry had processed that money had been passed and papers signed. He watched rather dumbstruck as they only family he had known walked out very fast without a glance in his direction.

Emerald eyes looked up into contact made brown ones. She smiled at him and asked him if he would like to feed the fish with her. After he did she told him it would be his job from now on to feed them morning and afternoon.

Any other task she would think up later for now Eve put up the close the sign and locked up shop. Harry was brought upstairs to Eve's apartment where she instructed him to bath and dressed him a T shirt. She then deiced to make pancakes for dinner.

Harry had fallen asleep that night on Eve's sofa with her warmest blanket and had been very content. Harry would still in fact have been very content if Eve had not gotten him his own bed, had not continued his education, and had not treated him nearly as kindly as she had, however; she had and now there was an old, happy, twinkling man in front of him threating to tear his life apart.

Yes, Eve deiced after Harry lost it, most witches and wizards are lacking in common brains. You would have thought at the boys complete look of rage the old man would have stopped twinkling, as it were all three of the well trained witch and wizards were thrown rather brilliantly into bookcases, it was even more brilliant when hundreds of books began to hurl themselves at them.

Eve would later write in her Diary about the day her store came to life and tried to eat three magical people in dresses. She would bemoan the fact that there was not any insurance to cover that. Then she would put down just how funny it was. At the end she comment that she had discovered not only that magical folk have no common sense, but the older ones seem prone to insert there foot into the mouth many times on a daily bases.

**( End Chapter)**

**( Start Chapter)**

Hello there!

I would like to thank those nice 3 people for reviewing. It warms my heart and such!

I would like to address a few problems my third reviewer asked.

They wanted to know if Harry was still a slave, why Dumb, Minnie, and Snape came to get him, and how Eve was drugged as I never said anything about her drinking anything.

A lot of things I didn't explain at first because I didn't know if anyone would like the plot or the humor so I did not address it.

I still don't want to spell out Eve's and Harry's relationship yet because I want time to build on Eve's character after awhile I will have someone straight ask about that, but for right now I shall leave you to guess!

Now as far as how and when they found Harry.

Harry has just turned 11 so of course it's time for him to go to Hogwarts! There will be a reason why he did not receive a letter first later.

As far as where, they are inside of Eve's bookstore on Main Street. I wanted to jump right into the story as I already said I did not know if anyone would read it, so I didn't put in the part about the wizards arriving and a startled Eve receiving them, however because this was asked I am adding to this chapter!

I also want to say that nothing will make me happier than for everyone to point out plot holes or ask question!

Also if anyone has any ideas for the story I would love to talk about it with you. Feel free to massage me!

Now on to the story!

Chapter two Letters

Three days after three magical people invaded her book store and destroyed, it because it was not Harry's fault at all; Eve and Harry received a letter.

It was brought by an owl in midday causing Eve to curse under her breath that if she had wanted to attract unusual attention she would has gotten Harry a large cobra snake and let him allow the snake to wonder in her store.

When she got around to opening the letter after of course she had caught the owl and explained to her customers that she had a friend that trained birds, she glared at said letter then she laughed.

"Oh, Harry darling aren't these new friends of yours …so…darn…funny!"

Harry who was switching out some books in the barraging bin looked up at Eve hesitantly. All of these wizards and things trying to interfere with Harry's life making them interfere with Eve's life were not doing her any favors. Of course Eve was still a good tempered soul, but something about unlawful interrogation and the destruction of many books had given way to a very hateful sarcastic tongue. Eve was now determined that come hell or high water Gandalf would be paying for the damages.

Despite the fact that Eve had never abused Harry there was something very scary about that glare and that smile that made Harry feel a deep sense of doom for whatever magical person it was that had written to Eve.

"Did you know Harrykins that someone named Hagird would be coming by? You see he is going to take you to some allay that I've never heard of so you can go to this school I never agreed to." Eve said very happily in a voice seeming to ooze honey.

"They don't say where the school is imagine that! They don't say anything about how your slave status might affect you or about asking me permission on anything or anything at all about magic or their school! Now insist that interesting dear?"

Harry deiced to put up the lunch break sign and to go fix Eve a nice soothing cup of tea. When he got back Eve handed him a letter that had not been opened and had his name on it.

"This is the acceptation letter that you never applied for! Go on read it to me dear! I don't think I could get much angrier after all."

Harry read his letter out loud and exchanged a 'what the hell' look with Eve.

"Why do I need a wand if I can do magic fine without one?" asked Harry.

"Why do you need a dress is what I want to know! And no broom sticks? Can you bring a mop? And why would anyone want to bring a toad? Also a snake would be less work then a cat."

"Well unless you have an objection darling I shall just write a little letter back to clear up a few things shall I?

Eve had great fun writing that letter. After it was sent she leaned back in her office chair she used in the store and took a deep breath. She needed to breathe to relax. She still had the very vided image in head of the three magical people very oddly dressed invading her store.

It was about an hour and a half until closing and she was making adjustments to her customer files when the bell rang above the door.

"Well holy fuck its neon Merlin!" She said with a great raise of both eyebrows.

She had read many books about business and more about psychology, but there was nothing in 'Dealing with People for Dummies' that said anything about this. Descending they were strange old cosplayers she welcomed them to her bookstore as she did with all customers and pointed out to them the fantasy and anime section.

To say it was surprising when they asked if she could spare a moment of her time to speak with them on a very important matter was an understatement; however even if she hadn't ever seen people quite that strange before she did get odd customers. Thinking that they may be 'special' customers she agreed to speak with them and on a polite request from the old man she served tea.

"Of course I didn't know the old coot was going to drug me!" She growled under her breath making Harry stare at her for a moment once again.

She supposed now, that it was magic that cause one of her book shelves to fall over and her to jump up leavening her tea unattended.

Oh yes Gandalf would pay for the damages. He would pay for her pain and stress and everything else or she would make him suffer.

Dumbledore was in a very good mood despite the fact that he had been having a continued sense of forbidding the last few days. You see with his marvelous brilliance he had tracked down the boy-who-lived and all was well.

Dumbledore in his old age had forgotten not only that it was Serverus that had thought up and brewed the tracking potion making it so that he was the one that found the boy, but he also forgot that said Savior may be a bit resentful of the old man that had placed him with his abusing relatives in the first place. Certainly the muggle women he had drugged had not even crossed his mine.

He was also much too happy with himself to listen to either Minerva's furious scolding of his actions or even Severus's venom laced questions of his future plans for the boy. As far as he was concerned Minerva was just enjoying herself saying 'I told you so' as he was such a great wizard she didn't get to do it often. Severus was always ill tempered. Dumbledore was sure that his moodiest Professors complaints were somehow about not wanting the boy at Hogwarts instead of any real anger or concern of the boy.

Yes Dumbledore thought to himself as he partook of another lemon drop, all was going to plan. Even better really. As soon the boy came to Hogwarts and tasted freedom he would forget that Dumbledore had made such a small mistake and beg him to have him freed. Of course Dumbledore was very happy the boy hadn't seemed badly hurt or anything. Because that would have made him feel guilty, but lucky the boy seemed fine! His hardships would help him in the long run.

Yes Dumbledore thought to himself it was all for the Greater Good after all.

Minerva McGonagall was in a very bad mood for the last three days. In fact ever sense the moment that Eve Anders was said how poorly Harry Potter relatives had been treating him she had been quite ready to murder Albus Dumbledore. Oh she had had her say as soon as they left that book shop and she had ranted at the man twice the day after and then once yesterday.

Whiter Mr. Potter stayed with Ms. Anders remained to be seen, but she would adopt the boy herself if Albus dared to send him back to those muggles!

Minerva had been going to dinner in the Great hall where Albus always ate even when the children weren't here, instead of her corroders for the sole reason to glare at Albus Dumbledore and hopefully make a point. It just so happened that while she was glaring at Dumbledore today that she saw an owl deliver him a letter.

It took a moment for her to realize that it was the owl she had finally got to send to Mr. Potter and the one that Albus had instead he send a personal letter to Mr. Potter as well.

Minerva felt a great feeling of triumph when Dumbledore's face began to fall and the damned twinkling began to die down a bit. Moving swiftly Minerva used her wand to levitate a pea and send it flying unnoticed to hit Snape in the head. Minerva did this of course to direct Snape's attention on to Dumbledore; it had nothing to do the childish urge she had fought back for years to hurl food at the man.

Of course the 'What the hell' look of Severus's face was not amusing. At all.

"Oh dear." Said Dumbledore rather pale before brightening. "I'm sure it's just the shock of it all. Yes of course she doesn't mean anything by it, however Minerva maybe you should be the one to introduce Harry to the wizarding world. I don't really think Harry's Mistress would feel too kindly to Hagird."

"Albus." Minerva said in a completely normal tone of voice. "Let me see that letter Albus."

"Well…of course my dear. Keep in mind I'm sure Ms. Anders is very stressed."

"Of course Albus."

_Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly_

_I am afraid there has been some kind of misunderstanding between us._

_For you see I have yet to give my permission for the boy in question, Mr. Harry Potter to attend your school. _

_I have also not given permission for him to leave my store without myself present._

_At the moment I do not know much of your laws however that will not stop me from hiring someone to take legal action against you. _

_At the moment under British law I believe you have the crimes of drugging someone as well as vandalism._

_If anyone from your school comes to my store again I will not permit them to enter._

_This will mean if they ignore that they will be breaking and entering._

_At this time Harry Potter does not have my permission to go to Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardly._

_If you would like for that to change you will send me information about your school though the normal mail system._

_This information must include,_

_The schools location_

_All classes offered_

_The schools hours and holidays_

_Available higher education_

_The reason for robes_

_The reason for parchment and quills instead of paper and pen_

_A list of teachers and their education_

_Also sports and clubs information._

_You should also with this information about your school send me directions so that I may take Harry shopping by myself._

_If it is magically impossible for you to give me that information then he shall not be going._

_After I have received that information I shall buy myself an owl so that I may send my reply back on my decision on wither or not the child in my care shall go to this school of yours._

_PS: I have alerted the police about being harassed by strangely dressed figures and though I at the moment have way no reason to bring up the wizarding world I shall bring in the normal law enforcement to handle anyone harassing me or Harry in my store._

_PPS: I do expect to be repaid in full for every book you mangaed to destory. I will send you the cost with my owl when I get one. Of course Harry will not begoing anywhere until I have been repayed._

_Thank you _

_Eve Jade Anders, store owner of 'Bookish Books". _

"Albus! What are you thinking?"

"Oh don't worry my dear. I'm sure she didn't mean a word of it. Lemon drop?"

**( End and Start)**

Hi again. Thank you for the reviews it is nice to know some people like my humor.

Now let's see if it's possible for a young Muggle woman to win against an old Witch Lady.

In completely realistic fashion.

Eve Anders VS Minerva McGonagall Part one:

Dun dun dun…..

Harry was sweeping the wooden floor area of the shop. Part of the store had wood and part carpet. Anyways Harry was sweeping and he was focused on sweeping because if he was focused on sweeping he would not think about how Eve had closed the store for an unknown amount of time. He would not think about how she had been laughing lately. His mind would also not drift to the police officers now patrolling the area.

Most disturbing however was Eve digging out her 'Home Alone' movies to watch and her increasingly strange phone calls to her know doubt increasingly strange associates.

Harry had met some of her odd 'friends' before. There was a man in an expensive business suit that looks to be about 50 ish. He would take Eve out to lunch every month or two. There were also two young women that were about Eve's age that would drop by every week on different days always apart, but he thought they might be sisters, that would follow Eve in to the back room. There are many people actually of all ages and genders that seemed to have some kind of personal business with Eve.

One of the reasons they were odd is that Eve never spoke of them to anyone and never called or emailed them for any reason, until now that is.

Yesterday after Eve had sent that letter she had looked off into space for about an hour or so before she had leaped up suddenly told Harry to close up shop, make himself dinner and she would be late that night so don't wait up.

The next morning Harry had woken up late to find Eve had turned off his Alarm clock and she was currently finishing the last of her movies and writing very fast in a notebook.

Eve had then been either on the phone, on the computer, or writing in that note book since Harry woke up.

"Harry Darling. I want you to take Lucy with you and go with some friends of mine. I need to make sure we are taken seriously you see."

Annie Ferguson was excited. Annie in fact was overcome with joy, for you see she was very very bored with her job. Oh it was easy and paid wonderful to hack into bank accounts and private files, but it was dull. It was not fun anymore when you do the something over and over. It was not a challenge, but now she had a challenge.

Ernie was pissed off. He did not like Eve and he did not like Tammy and he would more than likely not like Harry either. Most of all he hated being blackmailed.

Mr. Handafer was a lawyer. He was a damn good lawyer and he may have been a bit sweet on Ms. Anders.

Tammy has just as happy as her sister Annie, because this is what she lived for.

Mss. Burleson was nothing but a simple librarian now days at least. The past was the past and she had no reason to revisit any of it. Though she did owe that nice Eve girl a favor.

Evan was a massager boy of sorts; really he was a slave to Mr. and Ms. Johnson, but they weren't the smartest of people so he got to run around behind their back often. He rather liked Ms. Anders and Harry, who could always spare some lunch.

After Harry left Eve sat down to drink a soda and eat a candy bar to help with preparations. It was very thoughtful of the Deputy Headmistress to send another letter informing Eve of her arrival tomorrow morning. Eve felt rather sorry for the Deputy as she had been at least polite, however she had given a warning did she not?

Eve didn't write back she had already stated she would not allow any of them to enter her store again and she meant it. Eve had been feeling rather smug about her plan. She was certain after this she would be able to take legal actions and it was making want to laugh with glee like she did early and scared Harry half to death so she refrained.

A few quick calls to inform people of the date and a quick call to Tammy that all was going well on their end and of course it was. Eve might have felt guilty, but this was for her and Harry's greater good after all.

Minerva McGonagall had firmly 'given it' to Dumbledore, but it had not changed the old man's mind, instead he had suggested that he she was afraid of the actions of a simple muggle she was welcome to take Serverus with her. Of course Minerva has head of Gryffindor for Merlin's sake she couldn't have done anything else but agree to go alone to clean up Albus's mess.

Aren't I mean? I want you people you send me some good ideas about what I can do with this. I have a general outline, but I need input. Also I don't know how long it will take me to work out the Eve and Minerva scean so I went ahead and posted what I had so hopeful someone would give me some ideas.

**You get idea of this is the end of this chapter by now right?**

Hello people that gave me no input.

Luckily I was struck with inspiration on my own, but if people don't like the way I did this they can deal with it as I asked for opinions before and didn't get any.

I am wondering, should Eve be pared with anyone? At this time she is only 21 meaning she would be in the age group of Bill and Charlie Weasley. In a few years time she could be paired with any 7th year at Hogwarts. She could also be paired with an older man like Snape or Lupin. I may not pair her with anyone, but I would like for people to give me there opinion.

Eve Anders VS Minerva McGonagall Part two:

Dun dun dun…

It was time thought Eve as she watched her computer screen. Her screen showed her store or more specifically it showed the outside and inside of the door in her store, it showed her cash register and bookshelves, it also showed two doors inside of her store, one of which led to Eve and one to the storage closet.

Eve was in her apartment above her store watching the many cameras her friend Annie had set up for her. Every camera was recording both onto her computer and onto Annie's computer which was on standby to start sending the feedback to Mr. Handafer's computer.

Eve hadn't told Mr. Handafer and Annie everything, they wouldn't have believed it. What they did know is that there was a group of strange cult type people that had been bothering her that they were possible dangerous and that they had made her very angry.

Eve's plan was very simple. She would simply get proof of these people's magic this would enable her to either one find a magical lawyer or two do some wonderful blackmailing.

Of course Harry was safely away. Eve didn't actually know where he was at the moment and she wouldn't know until she gave the second signal to Evan at which point he would contact Tammy and inform her that it was now safe to stop travelling. Eve did know that Tammy and Ernie would be spending the entire time traveling as fast and as confusing as possible.

Minerva McGonagall deiced to try and not antagonize Ms. Anders anymore then she already was, which is why she had arrived at the bookstore in Muggle clothes fully prepared to answer every question that had been stated in Eve's letter to Dumbledore and to allow Eve to accompany her and Harry to Diagon Ally. If this was the approach that Dumbledore had taken in the first place it may have worked because Eve did not consider herself to be a reasonable person, however that time had passed.

When Minerva arrived she noticed the closed sign and she noticed the padlock and chains on the door, she also noticed the note on the door that said, _Breaking and Entering is against the law. We will be closed until I the store owner receive a letter with certain information I am expecting. _What Minerva did not notice was the muggle camera that was now locked unto her person.

"That's one." Said Eve to herself as she watched the old women tap the most expensive high tech lock Annie could find, and make it fall unlocked to the ground.

E what is that?

Annie sent on her computer in a chat program after staring at the screen in confusion.

That A is a witch who just brook your fancy lock with her magic wand. You'll get more proof in a second.

Annie watched in disbelief as this so called 'witch' dried a large puddle of water in her way, and levitated a very heavy bookcase out of her way. Annie's cell phone rang.

"This is Handafer what in the hell is that?"

"Umm… Magic?"

"And three." Eve said to herself. She sent the first signal to Evan and waited to see if this Deputy Headmistress would pick the right door. The one to the storage closet was barricaded with books the other wasn't touched of course thinking that the barricaded one was the one where Harry and Eve would be she choose that one.

"Err….that should be tuff to get out." Said Mr. Handafer to himself as he stared at his video phone. It looked like paint of course it could be something nastier with die in it, you could never tell with Eve of course it didn't matter because the now furious woman had cleaned herself up with her magic stick and was now angrily going to the other door.

"Excuses me? I am trying to sue someone here?" said Mr. Handafer's client he had been ignoring for the past 10 minutes.

"4 and 5 pieces of magical evidence and the police should be here soon!"

Eve smiled as she went out her window and onto the fire escape. She had left Ms. McGonagall a lovely long letter which should keep her busy until the police arrive. Eve had the police all fired up about this already and Evan had called them once he received the signal. Eve doubted that the women couldn't get out of trouble magically, but hopefully it would be a very annoying endeavor and make the point that magical they may be, but it doesn't mean they have the power of fucking gods.

**( A real pain doing this, but I do like the characters I made. I may use them in a different story one day.)**

Hello!

I would like to thank Sakura Lisel!

For being awesome!

Because she is continuing to review my story therefore letting me know it has yet to start sucking!

Everyone give a cheer and be just like her! ( I'm guessing she's a girl with the screen name of Sakura)

Anyways I shall repeat what I posted on my other chapter because I still want to know…

Should Eve be pared with anyone? At this time she is only 21 meaning she would be in the age group of Bill and Charlie Weasley. In a few years time she could be paired with any 7th year at Hogwarts. She could also be paired with an older man like Snape or Lupin. I may not pair her with anyone, but I would like for people to give me there opinion.

Okay on to the story.

The winner Eve Anders!

Serverus Snape was not looking forward to dinner because at dinner Minerva would be back from her trip with Harry bloody Potter. She would spend the whole time gushing with Dumbledore about him and either forget or forgive everything the Headmaster did in his stupidity.

Snape didn't like Potter and wouldn't like Potter but Merlin what was wrong with the Headmaster? He plainly heard just like Snape and Minerva had that Potters relatives had hated and he was bought or rescued as it seemed by that muggle women.

Snape was not going to think about having a similar childhood to Potter because he hated the boy and anyway everything seemed fine now. Snape had looked the boy over carefully had he had seemed healthy not only that but the way he had been allowed to speck showed that he was not treated too poorly.

The bloody boy had most likely completely charmed the lady that bought him and had been brought up with her at least, like the spoiled prince Snape was sure the boy would act like. Snape thought but with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Alright, fine! Snape would make sure the boy saw Pomfey when he was here then she could make sure that he was fine and Snape could hate the boy in peace.

As Snape finally cleared his rarely used conscience his mind began to drift to the young woman in the store that was the owner of Potter. She had acted a bit odd under the truth potion. He was sure it had worked, but she seemed almost aware of what was happening. Also he believed he remembered her standing at some point and leaning calmly against a wall. That was strange because shouldn't she have made some sort of reaction to her slave yelling at customers in her store?

Snape deiced the reactions of a muggle wasn't something that could affect him so he really didn't care. He also deiced he would ignore the almost scheming glint in her eye.

When Minerva McGonagall burst through the doors to the great hall with the Minister of Magic in toe a look of rage on her face directed at Albus Dumbledore for some reason Snape had a profound feeling it had something to do with that muggle and he wondered if he should rethink his earlier decisions.

Harry was feeling confused and befuddled. He did not know why Eve had told him to take his pet snake Lucy and go with these people; however he trusted Eve and the woman at least in the drivers sit of the car was smiling brightly and did not seem threatening unlike the man in the passengers sit.

The girl had very long strawberry blond hair and happy blue eyes. She was skinny in a very lanky way and she seemed to be fairly hippyish. When she spoke Harry thought he heard a faint American accent.

"Okay there Harry? I'm Tammy a friend of you're…err…of Eve! This is Ernie! He's mean as crap so don't expect him to do much other then complain!"

"Don't tell the kid that! It's not him I'm pissed at- Whoa! Holy- kid what with the snake!"

"Eve said to take her with me."

"Oh it's cute!"

"Well keep it away from me kid!"

"Ha Ha Erin's afraid of snakes!"

"Shut up Bitch!"

"Don't curse in front of a child moron!"

Ernie was the description of scary looking. He was bald and looked 20ish. He also looked like he only lived for the gym. His freaking muscles had muscles. It was rather obvious to Harry who the brains and the brawn belong to. That Ernie was the bodyguard so to speak was kind of frightening because that meant that Eve had thought he needed one.

Anyways for the next four days Harry was driven, flown, and walked all over the country. When Tammy and Ernie weren't insulting each other Tammy talked to Harry going on and on about disguises and travel and about how to blend in. She went over plans and ideas her mouth happily going miles a minute. It seemed that she was the expert at such things, was enjoying herself completely and was fully prepared to take Harry all over the world for months to elude there invisible followers.

Ernie just sulked and muttered about damn store owners, damn happy people, damn snakes, and damn blackmail.

Nothing made Harry happier then when the call came for him to go home.

Eve welcomed Harry back home with an owl, books, and many potion ingredients.

"Oh it's so good to have you home love! I missed you! I'm sorry it took so long there was a lot of legal matters to sort out, but everything is fine now. I was completely repaid for the damages to my store and it looks like those magical people after you have finally started to respect my authority."

"Umm…that's great! You didn't kill anyone right?"

"Of course not! The whole thing was handled legally!"

"How?"

"Well you see threats about exposing the wizarding would are taken very seriously. First let me tell you what I did and show you a copy of the letter I sent."

Minerva McGonagall had barley been able to contain her shock at the letter written by Eve Anders. The letter said.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress_

_It seems that I as a lowly non magical person was not given the proper rights and respect owned to me as a British citizen. _

_After due warning and reminders of the law you have chosen to break them. _

_It is because you broke them that you have and will continue to see the effect of your actions._

_Harry Potter is no longer within 100 miles of this location. I have many people that are fond of me across the sea and I have entertained the possibility of moving, however upon more thought I have conclude that doing such a thing would not be fair to me._

_No with such legal assets available to me it would be unfair to me to be forced from my home. _

_I would like for you to look up at the monitor in front of you. There is a keyboard below it. It would be in your best interest to press the Enter button._

_If you have done so then you see that I have proof of magic. The screen you saw that on was not the only one. There are many more people that I have reviled this information too. I myself do not know where some of these are._

_This information is ready to be sent to the public and will be by this time next week._

_I believe that my Prime Minster would be interested to know how someone under the Queen's rule is being treated by members' British law. _

_I have a lawyer I have brought into this and I would like for him and I to meet with a magical lawyer. _

_I would like it if the information I requested before were to find its way to me._

_I would also like it I receive the following sum due to damages to my store and due to my pain and suffering having to deal such hostel people. Part of my pain and suffering comes from being drugged and people that would steal/kidnap my property._

_$75,000_

_I also plan to put restraining orders for myself and Harry on the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts._

_Oh and the non magical police should be here soon. I'm sure you will get out of that mess after awhile, but you can expect it to be a common reaction when someone breaks into some else home. _

_PS: I hope you have a wonderful day._

_Eve Jade Anders _Proud_ citizen of Britain. _

_Minerva continued to be in shock until muggle police began to arrest her. Minerva had been so in shock that she didn't think twice about stunning the muggles memory of course that brought the Aurors who were rather shocked themselves to see it was there old transfiguration teacher who had just not magic in front of muggles._

**This story was rather childish wasn't it? Wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't wanted to make to mature at some point**

Oh I am so sorry my fans! I have not forgotten this story! I have been moving and now that is done I am staying with my grandparents for a week or two because they like me for some reason and they do not have internet! I am going to Mickey D's and other places to get internet. Very very extra very sorry about the wait.

Oh and if no one answers this question I shall make Eve have a love triangle with Minnie and Albus. Also as my rating is high so I could put in detailed scenes.

(**Should Eve be pared with anyone? At this time she is only 21 meaning she would be in the age group of Bill and Charlie Weasley. In a few years time she could be paired with any 7th year at Hogwarts. She could also be paired with an older man like Snape or Lupin. I may not pair her with anyone, but I would like for people to give me there opinion.)**

Confrontations and Random Aurors

Instead of going on the run like Eve had made Harry do, she merely met up with Mr. Handafer and Annie at a hotel where they would stay in one room with three beds so when the magical police or whatever came after her, they would have to take all of them.

After giving a long explanation to the confused fellow muggles, Eve knew it was time to call Mss. Burleson.

"Hey Miss. B. What do you have for me?" asked Eve into her cell phone confidently. If anyone could do what she had wanted it was Miss B.

"What didn't I find for yee is the questions young Eve, now? Did you know… that our common friends have a whole department that knows about this 'muggle' word? I found out that's what they call us, normal folk you know. I don't know what they mean by talking about 'Wizards' and 'Magic'. I thinks it's a code for something. They gets real ill at me when they nose I was pocking around."

"You are the best at information Miss B, I didn't think it was possible to find info about them!"

"Well… now that won't get you anywhere you know. Oh and if you'll believe it… "

"I'm sure I will."

"It was _him_ that told me not to stick my nose into it. Not my boss now, but your first boss's boss. The one that… well you know. Seems strange Mr. P would be into that. _He_ doesn't normally…What shall I say Eve? If they come to ask me questions? "

"You say that I wanted to know. Tell them I am having problems with some wizards due to my slave being one. Tell them I want to talk to Mr. P. Only say that if they come to you Miss B because I need a little time first. I don't want you put at any risk. Tell them anything they ask. Alright?"

"Alright Eve. That takes a lot off my mind. I was worried bout you and all."

"You don't have to worry about me. Take care B."

"You too Eve."

"Now what was that about?" asked Mr. Handafer uneasily.

"Insurance. That's all you two need to know."

"That's them Eve. More than I thought. At least five. Guns out I guess." Said the camera lady.

"You know we would be arrested on site for having these?" Asked the lawyer.

"I won't take the chance they won't listen to us. We shouldn't have to fire at all. Remember they might be able to use mind magic. Focus on their hands. We want to watch there weapons. Try and doge if they try something, don't attack unless I give the signal." Said the bookstore owner.

Random Auror number five, was there for the very odd arrest of his transfiguration teacher. He was also there with four others for the very odd, almost but not quite arrest of the very muggle that somehow got his transfiguration teacher arrested. Random Auror number five was also muggle born and the first person to walk through the door.

"Shit!" He moved backwards knocking into his fellow wizards and causing himself and two others to fall to the floor. One of the ladies he had seen snorted.

"Oh, yes they are very dangerous."

It was not his fault. There were three people in that room. One woman was leaning against the wall to the right. She had long blond hair and two short pistols in each hand. She was the one who had snorted and made the 'dangerous' comment. To the left was a man in a business suit. He had short brown hair, looked fit and was holding one gun, but it was bigger. An automatic, not that the wizard knew that as he was doing good just to know what a gun was.

The last woman was between the two. She was seated on the bed with legs folded under a knee length skirt. She had no visible weapons on her. In less you count the cold as ice look in her eyes that seemed able to rib you into tiny pieces at least.

Anyone would have freaked out a bit. Except for Random Auror number two because he was strictly pureblood and hated Random Auror number five with a passion. So he had no idea what he was going up against.

Annie was amused. The first idiot though the door had apparently known very well about guns the way he had shouted and jumped back. The second idiot that had been squished by the first one, apparently was not only an idiot, but also had no self pervasion.

The sight of a man in a dress waving a stick, after he had gotten off the floor and cussed out the first man, trying to intimidate Mr. Handafer was laughable.

With what Random Auror number two thought was much dignity he kicked Random Auror number five who was still on the floor and approached who he was certain was the leader of this pathetic muggle group.

Random Auror number two forgot their mission was to bring in a female because he was also a sexist asshole.

So to Annie's delight he got right up in Mr. Handafer's face and proceeded to inform Mr. Handafer about the law of all things.

Mr. Handafer wasn't sure at first was the man was saying. He said muggle a lot, what sounded like mud blood, and a lot rude language. Finally the man started talking about decrees and sections. When the man said this and this and under the law of this. Mr. Handafer got pissed off. He knew the law. He was a fucking lawyer. As a lawyer he knew how stupid it was to shoot someone, however this baby in his hands weighed a whole hell of a lot.

Annie ruined the dramatic moment after Mr. Handafer slammed the back of his gun into the other guys face. She was certain it had broken his nose.

"That was self defense."

The man seemed startled and pain, than angry. As soon as he took a step toward Mr. Handafer, the lawyer crouched down and swung his gun like a bat at the man's knee cap. The man howled in pain and fell over.

"That was also self defense."

Mr. Handafer looked at the other Aurors and with a dramatic pause said.

"Anyone else want to threaten me?"

Of course then Annie fell over laughing loudly. It only made it funnier that Handafer was the one the most concerned about what might happen if anyone was hurt.

Female Random Auror number four cheered when number two went down and ignored the look Random Auror number one gave her because number two was a sexist asshole.

Of the people it was the one she was certain would be the peacemaker in this situation. Well it looks like that role will fall to me, after I stop myself from joining Annie on the floor. Thought Eve.

Random Auror number five tried to take charge.

"No sir, um we didn't mean to- that is that was not our purpose- um we were- ah… We were told to take Ms. Anders to our ministry. We would like it, if Ms. Anders would come with us. Please?"

Tried being the key there.

"What is the matter with you?" Said one.

"They are just muggles!"

One sent a stunner at Handafer. Handafer step sided it.

" I would love to come with you to speck to your boss, head of department , and over all ruler of you rule breaking people however I will be accompanied by my friends and I will be taken to the people in charge." Said Eve ignoring what just happened.

**(LALALA)**

Hi people! You know this story runs off of reviews**. I've deiced I will only post up to the number of reviews I get.** Well at this moment I have 8 reviews and this will be my 8th chapter. If you want another one you need to review.

**I'm finally getting to the good stuff so please review!**

Also it seems even threatening to put Eve in a love triangle with Dumb and Minni isn't enough to get anyone to give an opinion on if Eve should be paired with anyone. Therefore I am forced to do whatever the hell I feel like in that regard. You should fear that.

Purely Political

It took awhile for the Aurors to get there asses together. Finally it came to pass that Eve Anders, Annie, and Mr. Handafer were taking to the Ministry of Magic.

Now the trip there was great fun. None of the muggles allowed the Aurors to take them by magic so they had to use the visitors' entrance. All the Aurors expect for number two, took off their cloaks as they would be moving though muggle London and wizard shirts and pants are the same thing as muggle ones it just makes purebloods feel better.

Random Auror number two refused to remove his cloak so he was stared at a lot. He was also hit twice more by Mr. Handafer and once by Random Auror number four who seemed very taken with the muggles and while the other Aurors kept there distance so to speak, she joined arms with the sarcastic Annie and they were soon deep in conversation about number two's faults and Mr. Handafer's level of coolness.

Annie burst out laughing.

"A phone booth! A phone booth! What the hell is this, an old spy movie?"

"Er…um…no?" Tried number five.

They were all almost pushed into the both when Mr. Handafer had his say.

"Oh no. We aren't all going in that thing. I don't give a flying shit if it's magic or not. The women can go first so none of you get the chance to feel them up and then the rest of us will go expect for you."

Handafer glared at the Auror he had been forced to harm in self defense.

"You are likely to be so despite you'll feel anybody up."

Annie and number four, who might be here for awhile as she has befriended Annie so her name is Laura, burst out laughing. Number two sputtered and everyone else snorted.

Eve could hear the beginning of shouting and the thuck of gun hitting flesh as her and the other two females were sucked into the phone booth.

It wasn't until Eve stepped out of the booth thing that she realized Annie had answered the booth voice before and now handed her a button.

_Eve Anders here to kick it to Gandalf._

Eve hugged Annie for what could she do without her?

Annie's button said.

_Annie here to gather information for her leader._

And just in case anyone cares about other buttons, they aren't very interesting.

_Auror_ _Laura here to escort the muggles were they want to go._

_Mr. Handafer here to enforce lawful security against idiots. _

And no one cares about the people without names.

They went through a wand cheek at which point the man's mouth dropped open when he realized there were muggles among them.

First they were taken to the Head Aurors office ware he tried to tell them they broke the law and failed in the might of Mr. Handafer so they went to a Ms. Bones's office she was the Head of the department of something to do with the law. Now here they got some things done. Ms. Bones was fair and knew the law backward and forward.

So it came to be that after two and a half hours of Handafer and Bones talking and going over papers, of hearing from everyone in the room and bringing in Ms. McGonagall and hearing from her. Of Eve bringing out important documents like copies of the letters she had received and everything else and then lastly explaining her black mail which wasn't really blackmail because had yet to 'really' demand anything that finally all parties reached a conclusion.

First of all after taking Eve's memory of the event it is true that she was drugged by Albus Dumbledore and from McGonagall's confusion that Mr. Snape provided the truth serum and that all three of them new it use. For that Eve Anders has the right to press charges.

After viewing more memories it is truth is visit occurred during Eve's store hours hurting her business. It is true that if the visit had not occurred Harry Potter would not have lost control of his magic and destroyed some property. For that Eve Anders may sue for damages.

The letters that were sent to Eve while ludicrous were in no way threatening to harm or kidnap Eve or Harry so Eve cannot press charges.

The letter Eve sent could be seen as threatening so Mr. Dumbledore may be able to press charges, though it would be ill advised due to why Eve was somewhat threatening.

The deputy Headmistress was very much out of line trespassing on someone's prosperity so may be charged for this as well as attempted kidnapping and she cannot sue of any damages or injury to her person. What's more she vanished a bookcase and books so she must pay to replace them.

The letter Eve wrote Ms. McGonagall clearly threatens not Ms. McGonagall, but wizard kind as a whole. It can be considered a understandable threat being the way Ms. Anders was treated and it is strongly advised that when the ability to carry out this threat is willing given up from Ms. Anders that no charges be placed and that she is well reimbursed from the Ministry for her pain and suffering.

Lastly Random Auror number two is found to have shown deplorably behavior and will be sent of leave without pay for an unknown amount of time.

By the time Minister Fudge read what had already been deicide and argued and failed with arguing against Ms. Bones he unhappily singed a sizable check to the muggle woman and went to vent his frustrations with McGonagall at Dumbledore who had cause all of this.

Meanwhile, Eve, Annie, Handafer, and Laura went into Diagon Ally to deposit there check and go shopping. Of course to deposit there check they had to meet the Goblins and Eve Anders discovered that wizard money was made of pure gold. She exchanged a look with Handafer. They smiled at each other.

**(As you can see by my next words I was a little brat when I wrote this story)**

I hate you. All of you. I know very well more than 8 damn people have read this story, but no one will review it anymore! It looks like people just don't read these anymore so I don't care. You people made me lie to everyone because I wasn't going to post until I had another review. I'll post when I feel like and I won't bother asking anyone anything.

Here is the next chapter ungrateful brats.

Magical Money

Eve told Harry most of her story then instructed him to name the family owl and go upstairs to look at the awesomeness she had brought home. Once again the store sign was turned to close.

Eve sat in her chair and held one solid gold Gallon in her hand which she turned over and tossed in the air every few minutes. She waited for a visit and she thought of yesterday.

Laura was a good tour guide. She explained different stores as we passed them. Our first stop was the Wizard bank. Annie was only person really excited about this at first and this is where they ended up leaving her. For you see Annie often dealt with not so legally transferring money from bank accounts with computers. This was a new bank for her so of course she was excited and then flabbergasted to find they did not use computers.

Indeed she held up quite the line asking the goblin questions and he got rather offended. It wasn't until she was close to being thrown out she asked about credit cards and then explained what a credit card was that she was regarded with some interest.

"Well. I've never know them to do that before." Said Laura as Annie was taken into a backroom with several goblins talking somewhat excitedly.

"We'll pick her up in an hour or two. Let's find another teller." Suggested Eve.

It was at the other teller that they discovered what a Gallon was. As they left without Annie, Eve walked closer to Handafer.

"Do you know what the rate of gold is up too?"

"I can find out."

"They only said it could not be magically copied or melted didn't they?"

"That's what they said Eve. Of course I wouldn't be the one trying to melt it would you?"

"Oh no. That would be the job of the people the gold buyers send the gold to after all."

They shopped and went back for Annie, who now had her own account full of money because it seems the goblins were very impressed with this idea of credit cards and the fee that could be attached for the connivance.

Laura didn't understand why Eve and Handafer both took out another sack of gallons each when their shopping was over, but well muggles are weird.

Serverus was gleeful. And that was very rare.

The Minister had started the conversation in the great hall, but he had been drowned out by Minerva fairly quickly.

"Well Dumbledore… I I frankly don't really see how you could have let this happen. You've always been, well…" The Minister had been twirling his hit and looking very uncomfortable.

"ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE do you know what you HAVE DONE!" Screamed Minerva with all the rage a pissed off woman could hold.

No one had ever heard her scream before much less like that and Dumbledore one of the most powerful wizards of the time cowered.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it! That's what you told me and you sent me there and do you know what happened because of you ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE!" Her face was drained of blood and the woman looked like she had never even had lips at all.

"ARRESTED!" She said outraged.

"I've never broken a law in my life and you did this!"

Dumbledore tried to speak then but McGonagall did not allow it.

"I hope she takes every penny you own and presses those bloody charges!"

Then she was gone in a swish of robes to her rooms' most likely, leavening dead silence in her wake.

The Ministry who had jumper away from Minerva when she had been so loud stepped forward and handed a list of charges and what he owed the muggle lady and told him weakly that he really should just let the muggle woman do as she likes and there wouldn't be any talk about moving the boy from her care. Good day. Oh and she filed a restraining order so you can only talk to her or the boy with two more people with you.

Then Fudge ran. After Albus read what Fudge had handed him he ran after Fudge. Serverus read the list of charges Albus dropped, and laughed. He planned to show this bit of political brilliance to Mr. Malfoy who could appreciate it the most. After his old friend had commented he would tell him how this had come to be by a muggle.

He walked in though the unlocked doors and the door chimes announced his entrance. He was very thin and tall while he dressed smart the clothes he wore were also causal. He was 30ish and he wasn't a bad looking man, but Eve made a point to not look at him until he was seated in front of her.

"I heard you wanted to speak me." He said pleasantly.

"You heard correctly." Eve flipped her coin in the air and his eyes followed it.

"From what I know Witches and Wizards don't care much for dealing with muggles if you have a magical slave you would have been dealt with and the slave taken."

"Yes, but my slave is Harry Potter." His eyes flashed in recognition.

"I see."

"I no longer require any help in dealing with these people. I have gone to their Ministry with some friends and things have been settled. I am however thinking of moving myself and my store into the magical world of opportunity. What would be your advice if I was to follow that idea?"

He took a moment to think.

"I would advise you to sell things other than books that may sell for much more. I would advise you work for me."

Now Eve gathered her thoughts and smiled holding up her Gallon.

"Do you of someone that could melt this?"

"I might, but it would be better to sell it to someone in our… company. You would get more profit that way."

"Who could I contact?"

"If I may borrow some paper and a pen?"

"Of course."

"I've included some suggestions." He handed her the paper.

"Thank you. I appreciate your visit."

"I'll be dropping in, say ever week at first."

Eve's eye brows rose slightly and she nodded.

**( My problem was I couldn't make up my mind between crack and dark seriousness)**

Alright everyone. First of all my temper tantrum did not actually last this long. A bunch of crap came up, but I was also very angry that someone spammed my reviews with crap I still can't get off. I still have 8 real reviews. The rest are currently shit.

Now however I'm getting back into the swing of things.

Muggle Magic or Magical Muggles

Harry loved the new family owl that he named Hedwig. He loved his books that were already teaching him so much and he really loved the magical sweets. Harry didn't notice the look Eve gave him when she saw him levitating a few feet off the ground due to one of those sweets. If he had he might have been a bit more alarmed her sudden interest in his candy and expanding truck.

A few days after he came back to Eve she woke him up early one morning and closed the shop yet again.

"Well Darling you need robes and they need to measure you and such things. After the bank we can go see the joke shop, and I then can go look at boring things while you get your robes. After all of that is taken care of we can look at wands and broomsticks."

Boring things? Eve didn't go look at boring things, unless someone ordered a very stale book that is.

"Alright." Harry was uncertain about being left alone after almost being kidnapped, but Eve usually knew best and he didn't want to give her a reason for them not to visit the joke shop, wand shop, or the place that sold brooms.

In the bank they ran into Annie who seemed to have bizarrely formed a type of friendship with one of the Goblins and informed them she was waiting for Cutthroat to get off his shift so she could go with him to a business lunch.

Eve stared and had horrible thoughts. _I know that we both have odd taste in men, but surly Annie…..she wouldn't…..really. With another species? _

Annie was a girl that didn't just like money; she liked to make people give her money knowingly or unknowingly. If anyone could befriend a Goblin….but did she have to make it sound like a date?

Harry was reassured by Annie's friendship with one of the intimidating Goblins and could not understand why Eve was looking a bit sick too her stomach or why she was regarding Annie with amused disbelief.

After the bank they did indeed go to the joke shop where Harry found himself mostly unsupervised as Eve was preoccupied flirting and questioning a young salesman in the store about how some of their merchandise worked. Harry found this odd, but seeing as the man was rather boring looking deiced Eve was trying to get a better deal on something instead of a date so ignored the encounter.

In the joke shop Eve brought as many items as Harry did so they both had a large bulging bag full. Harry hadn't noticed Eve request an owl order catalog.

Then Eve dropped Harry off in the robe shop which was at the moment empty and left to her 'boring' affairs.

In the robe shop Harry was measured for standard school robes. After that was done he began to explore the shop and fine some other clothing or fabric he might feel like buying. It was doubtful because all of the more colorful cloth really made the robes look even more like dresses. And Harry was not a cross dresser like Gandalf, thank you very much.

Harry heard the sound of a bell and turned from the neon yellow robes to see who it was.

Dun, dun, dun…..

Eve Anders had an epiphany! She was watching Harry look through his presents and then he ate a candy. It was a candy that made him float a few feet in the air. Eve tried one of the same and she too floated. Well this made her think…. If I knew nothing of magic and saw someone levitate I would think first that it was a trick and then if proven wrong I would think they did it with their own powers.

It stands to reason if I was a Wizard and I saw a woman in robes, with a wand who said whatever magic words and used wand movements are used for levitation and someone floated in the air at the time she did so, then I would believe that the woman who made that person float was a witch because that is the most logical explanation.

Hmm… well that was indeed a thought.

Magical candy and magical items like trunks and enchanted jewelry. Potions that can be brought and maybe some enchanted fortune telling cards or enchanted mirrors that shows whatever you wish. Tiny things, but magical things and if you put them all together….

But she must not get ahead of herself. Eve understood illusions. Her book store was an illusion. It really was a bookstore that really sold books, but what you didn't see was behind the curtain. In the backrooms where she sold more interesting books. When you walked in it was ordinary and completely normal, just like Eve always made herself look completely normal. Eve's remembered as a child being remembered and she recalled it being bothersome.

When she was 16 she ran into her old 2nd grade teacher at a grocery store and the woman spotted her instantly and insisted they talk to each other, therefore Eve had been late to meeting her friends. It wasn't that she had some deformity or anything; people just seemed to remember her. At that time she wore a size 14 which was overweight, but not disgustingly so. She had very long, very straight black hair which was memorable. She also had light caramel colored eyes, which was a bit odd because most people did not light brown eyes with dark hair. She wasn't a freak or gorgeous, but she stuck out in peoples mind.

It was irritating and more so when her activities became less the legal. That was why she would have many dyeing jobs, haircuts, hair extension, and on rare occasions perms every few months or so. That was why she owned ten different colors of contacts and why she had a great verity of clothing. Of course most of things that were 'interesting' looking were used for business trips as it did not fit her bookstore image.

Her store and herself had the front of being completely normal. Now she would have a new store soon and be a new person. Now it was time to destroy what she was and remake herself.

Hair, eyes, clothes, posture, dialog, and attitude were first. In a tight spot or for a short time was all she needed.

Props, background, research, and backup was next. That was for long term and would make things airtight.

Paper trails, blackmail, and a new identity was last and overkill she doubted she would need that unless she killed someone and skipped the county.

Of course step one would be ridiculously easy. She could change hair and eyes as she always did. She already had robes and would pick up the common phases quickly enough. Of course she always had attitude. A trade secret is that if you act like your important and better then everyone you intimidate people and they try to avoid confrontation.

Second step was harder and was what she was working on today. There was no greater prop then a wand so she had to get one. Of course what good was that if she could give no proof of her magic? There would be many props to make her wand seem to work. She would have to make a history for herself and do lots of research as well.

Also Eve believed it was now time to bring Tammy completely into the fold. If Mr. Handafer could get over his crush on her perhaps he could be persuaded to play the role of a rich magical Uncle. Of course Harry would make it hard to blend in so they would have to stand out. Oh and it also might be a good idea to tell him about his famousness sometime soon. Hopefully he would react better then Eve had when she convinced Laura to tell her. Poor Laura.

(And that's the end of that. Now would someone mind giving me there opinion on who Harry should meet in the robe shop? For females, I like the idea of Luna or Tonks or I could go with one of the Slythrine girls that is not Pansy and have fun with there personalities. For males, I like the idea of Draco, (Though it is not likely that Harry would be shopping in that store on the same day as Draco again.) Zach Smith, or Theo, or Blaise. I can play with the last two personalities also. Please give your advice?) If you don't I will hate you all again.

**( The last chapter is me not being sure what to do, having a few ideas of what I could do, but all of them being so much work I never got around to it.)**

A dilemma.

Hello everyone I have a dilemma and you're going to help me.

I am have not lost interest in this story however this story has evolved into something other then what I was aiming for.

I wanted a funny story with overtones of illegal activity and for the story to slowly grow darker over time. That is not happening with my story the way I want.

The whole story is light hearted and funny and I am finding it very hard to bring ugliness into such a fun story.

I have some solutions and you my fans need to vote on it in my poll on **my profile. No other vote shall count** however if you would like to explain why you chose your vote you may explain in a review.

Do you think I should keep my current story and bring the rating down to T.? If I did this I would keep the slavery in the beginning of my story, but there would be little mention of slavery again. There would be no graphic torturer or sex scenes. It is possible I would make a more adult sequel after Harry is of age.

Do you think I should keep my current story just the way it is and try to continue in the same vain even though I believe I am failing?

Do you think I should make changes to my story to be darker and less amusing? This would include a harsher look on slavery. More drama, more crime, more people getting hurt.

Should I try all three? I could keep going with this one and make two new stories one lighter and one darker.

Should I just make the two new stories?

**Note:** No matter what I do this will not be a harem fic. Even in my darker story there would not be a whole lot of sex because the only sex scenes I am comfortable writing are male slash and the feeling I get from my story is that it would not go with the story at all.


End file.
